


Radio, Radio

by Missy



Category: Angie Baby - Helen Reddy (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jukebox Fanworks Exchange, Jukebox Treat, Psychological Horror, Wishing Someone Into the Cornfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Angie is special.





	Radio, Radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gamerfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/gifts).



It’s good that Angie can do this. It’s good that she can shrink them down into nothing. With a look and a stare, you’re caught in the music, far away from the world you once knew.

Far away from Angie. 

We keep the secret of her, her father and I. Pulled her from school and teach her at home. When she leaves the house, one of us goes along. The two of us know what might happen to her otherwise. We’re careful not to surprise her as she dances alone, internalized, silent, intense.

_She’s so much quieter than the radio._


End file.
